Nightlife
by Da Memesis
Summary: Captain America is at a club when he meets Natasha. A romantic encounter ensues... A Captasha Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Contains cursing (which is censored), Captain America and Black Widow romance, kissing.

Tony had dragged him and everybody else to a local nightclub and he was the person who did not want to be there. Steve ran his fingers through his blonde hair in annoyance, "Why does Stark have to drag me out here?" He wondered as he shifted uncomfortably in the barstool he was perched on. He looked around to find anyone he knew that he could speak to but found no one, much to his dismay. He now had only one thing on his mind: her. He scanned the crowd for her head of red hair that seemed to make her stand out from the rest. Having an attraction to one of the most dangerous assassins in the world, one who was in the Red Room programme before, made Steve feel like he was playing with fire. What was hereallygetting himself into?

Then finally, he saw her. It was only a brief moment when they locked eyes and then looked away. He looked again in the same direction, but she was gone. The short and sudden breaks from the music blasting in the background made his heart beat along with its tempo. Inside, he just felt numb. Without the warm flow of emotion to counter it, he felt senseless. Until, he saw her again, except she was walking towards him. She sat on the barstool next to his, "Steve, you know why Stark dragged all of us to this place, right?" He had no idea what to say.

"No I don't. Why?"

She turned to look at him, "You don't, huh? I thought Tony would tell you." She looked down at her feet, "You obviously aren't enjoying yourself." Steve answered with nothing. "It's not like I know why Tony dragged us here! Maybe he wants us to find out what it's like to have nightlife!" He deadpanned. She smiled at him, "Hey, Captain 1930's! I'll show you how to club!" He widened his eyes, "No! Please don't! Oh f #*! Please, no!" She laughed and tugged his jacket sleeve playfully,

"Aww…! Come on, Cap! Have some fun for once!"

"Fine, Nat! I'll give it a try! But if Stark ever drags us to a club again, don't do this to me!" He said, frowning at her. She responded by pulling him onto the crowded, dark dance floor. She showed off her best moves big time and Steve, was impressed. "Go on and step it up, Captain Rogers! Give it a shot! Just dance!" Steve just froze; he didn't know what to do. He just froze. Walking towards her, he slipped her hands around her waist. He had a weird feeling that she was going to slap him…

"What the f&* are you doing, Steve!?"

Then, he kissed her, he really did. He felt her put her arms on his shoulders. They stopped to breathe as they gazed at each other with smiles plastered on their faces. "Why did you do that, Steve?" She said, giving him a coy smile. He smiled back.

When they left the place later, everybody was discussing what they did that night. Natasha looked at Steve and smiled, "Never again will I do that!" She said. Steve laughed, "What! You mean the kiss?" "No!" She replied, "Never again will I go to a nightclub!" Steve leaned in and kissed her again, this time, in full view of everybody else. Clint's jaw fell and Tony yelled, "Ha! Barton you owe me 45 bucks! I told you he liked her!" The Captain and Natasha weren't listening. They drew back a little, still holding each other. Natasha gazed at Steve, "I can't believe we actually did this!" She murmured, "Everyone's staring at us!" Steve smiled, "Ignore them…" he said as he leaned in to kiss her again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, Steve! You and Nat really know how to make it spicy, huh?!" Tony laughed as Steve turned red and looked like he was about to pee his pants. "Tony shut your mouth!" Natasha yelled from a corner, "We're not dating!" Clint, who was lying on a couch listening to all this, looked like he was going to hyperventilate and die.

Steve put his head in his hands as Tony continued to tease him, he couldn't take it any longer. He stood up and ran, with the door that led in to the main area of the Tower behind him; he stepped out onto the roof. Thoughts raced in his head and made him dizzy. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. "I just ran to escape!" He muttered as he whirled around to find Natasha standing there, "Wh- Nat? What are you doing here?"

She smiled, "I thought you needed help since you ran off like your hair was on fire." He sighed in reply to her statement. Looking at her, he saw the curvaceous, slender body, the flaming red hair and the sapphire blue eyes that matched his own. He saw the woman that he had seen many, many times before. But, something was different now. Something he couldn't describe. He thought she was beautiful but it was something else… what was it? Was the word: attractive? Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. He still couldn't decide what it was.

Their eyes met. "You haven't changed since I've met you, Cap." The Black Widow said, "You've always been the super soldier I've known since day one. And yet… you shy away from teasing! You always shook it off your back when anyone teased you!" Steve walked over and caressed her, "Don't worry, Nat. I still do that. But… sometimes, there's only this much teasing I can take." Natasha personally had to admit, she liked it when Steve flirted with her. She had always felt a feeling blossom up inside her whenever his behaviour was exceedingly flirtatious. Was it love? She had no idea.

Steve looked straight in to her eyes. He leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. "Don't you ever doubt me, Romanov…" He murmured. His voice had turned into a husky growl. It was obvious that he was flirting with her. She tried to ignore it but he subtly insisted on her attention. She smiled at him and ruffled his flaxen hair as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Should we go back inside?" He asked as they pulled apart. "You tell me, Super Soldier." She replied back. Steve smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Oh very well, Cap!" She laughed, "Let's get in there and show the others what Romanogers can do!" Steve was surprised that she thought of them as a couple. "What do you mean, Nat? You really think of us as a couple?" He asked, putting his arm around her. Natasha's happy expression disappeared, "You know I was kidding right?" She said, slipping under his arm and away from him. Steve felt his heart clump up with a sense of overwhelming sadness, "Wh… what…?" He couldn't finish his sentence as he felt tears poke at the corners of his eyes.

He didn't want them to be only friends.


	3. Chapter 3

"Steve, tell me about it." Natasha said, "What happened?" Steve sat there, silent. Natasha had dragged him to a small café in New York and she had been pestering him with questions nonstop for the last half hour. "No, Nat I can't tell you about my dream." He said quietly, not making eye contact with the spy who sat across from him.

"Why!?" The redhead demanded.

"Ok, fine! I'll tell you…" He began, "I was on a battlefield and I was in some H.Y.D.R.A getup. I saw you, dying… I walked over to you and said that my victory stood and you'll never think the same of H.Y.D.R.A again. You opened your eyes and begged me to stop killing and killing, then… you died…" Steve trailed off, tears coming to his eyes. He wanted to cry; again.

"What? Steve? Are you serious? I actually died in your dream?!" Natasha said in surprise, "Why would you ever dream of that!? It sounded like it probably came from the darkest reaches of your mind or wherever in your head nightmares come from…" Steve chuckled in reply. His expression stilled, "Maybe it was about what happened yesterday…" Natasha froze,

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it…" He sighed, trailing off. Natasha smiled and patted his shoulder, "It's alright… It probably won't happen. Unless dreams come true…" She held back, resisting the urge to smile. Steve grinned and said, "Nat! You've watched Disney's Cinderella, haven't you? When since do you believe in dreams coming true?"

Soon, they were giggling like children. Steve smiled at Natasha. Suddenly the song, Faded by Alan Walker began playing over the stereo system. Steve listened in bewilderment while Natasha began to sing along to the song. She sang the chorus,

"Where are you now?  
Atlantis, under the sea  
under the sea  
Where are you now?  
Another dream  
the monster's running wild inside of me  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost, I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost, I'm faded."

"This song sounds like my past…" Natasha smiled sadly, "It reminds me that I still have Red in my ledger." Steve bitterly lamented, "Don't think about your past, Nat. You broke free of the Red long ago. Although I wasn't there to see you do so. You're not faded, you're the opposite… and you're free." Natasha looked at him and smiled. His words struck a chord in her heart. As the song intensified with EDM beats, she realised how happy the song sounded although it was talking about something sad.

"Nat? Should we go?" Steve asked. Natasha replied, "Yeah, we should… let's go see what everybody else is up to!"

"Ok then, Nat…" Steve grinned.

Standing up, they walked out of the place, hand in hand as Faded drew to a close. On the sidewalk, Natasha huddled close to Steve as the day was chilly. He put his arm around her. Children were sitting on front steps of apartment buildings, adults and teens were walking around; it was just another cold, windy October day in New York.

Steve looked at the redhead walking beside him. It didn't look like she had shut him down and he had become cheerless and had a nightmare the day before. "Looks can be deceiving…" He told himself. Looking at another couple on the street, the two people walking together reminded Steve about how he and Peggy had done so all those years ago. Now he was doing the exact same thing with Natasha, the beautifully amazing spy. He loved her; he will always love her, no matter what.

When they entered the tower later, Tony yelled from the bar, "You two have been out for half the morning!? Where were you guys?" Steve yelled back, "That's none of your business, Tony!" Thor was sitting next to Jane Fosters on a couch in the living area. "Hi, Thor! How are you and Jane doing?" Natasha hollered. "Very well, Lady Natasha!" Thor answered, beaming.

Steve and Natasha scooted apart a little, hoping no one noticed their closeness. "So where the heck have you and Nat been all day?" Tony asked, walking towards them. He cheekily grinned, "Were you guys having a romantic outing or something?" Steve frowned and retorted, "I said that's none of your freaking business, Stark!" "Ha! Rogers, you make me sound like I would believe that!" Tony snickered, "Tell me… Did you ask Natalia out or is it the other way around?"

Natasha's face flushed pink, "Tony!?" She snarled, "Shut up about Steve and I being a ship couple! WILL YOU!?" Tony grinned wider, "Awesome! I ship Romanogers more now!" Natasha looked like she was going to blow a gasket. Luckily, Steve came to her defence, "F #% you, Tony!" He cursed, "Don't be a F #%ING A$$HOLE and shut up!"

"Yeah, yeah! You don't need to rat out on me!"

Steve ignored Tony and turned to Natasha, "How come you're not affected by him?" He asked, gesturing to Tony. "Oh, I am affected by him, Steve!" She replied, "Except I try not to show it!"

"So… we're cool?" Steve inquired, "Are we ok now?"

Natasha looked at him, her blue eyes stabbing into his own, "Yeah…I suppose we are!" She said.

The Captain quizzically looked at her.

Did he sense some uncertainty in her voice?

To be continued…


End file.
